


The Whole Thing Will Be Fixed (the only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is fanfic)

by redlipstickkisses (owldork1998)



Series: Tell Me a Story (before it all ends) [15]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Accepted, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Hans (Disney), Hans actually loving Anna 2kforever, Hans wins Not As Big An Asshole As You Could Have Been, I was challenged to write a fix it for frozen that doesn't change the ending, POV Hans (Disney), The Trolls Brainwashed Hans, Written for a Class, but because I misunderstood the directions, but it can also be read as the influence of the mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owldork1998/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Anna knew she was in trouble the second she stopped shivering. Everyone in Arendelle knew the worst sign of hypothermia was when you stopped feeling the cold. It usually meant death was right around the corner.Maybe an hour ago she would have been fighting, searching for Hans or even just trying to warm up by the fire but the Dukes words haunted her. The "Prince Hans sends his regards" slipping through the door and chilling her to her core.Hans wasn't coming. Hans wanted her dead.She wished she was angry. She wished she could feel something that wasn't the icy numbness filling her up. Elsa was right, she didn’t know the first thing about love.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney)
Series: Tell Me a Story (before it all ends) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580152
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Whole Thing Will Be Fixed (the only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write Frozen fix-it fic since I first saw it in 2014 and my fairytale class gave me the perfect reason to actually do that. So here's my take on how Disney could have kept Hans in character while keeping the ending the same.

Hans tossed aside the crossbow, heart in his throat, as he ran to the Queen’s side. He frantically looked for any injuries. He couldn’t forget the look in her eyes as she watched the chandelier fall. Cuts riddled her skin from the shards of ice and where they had drawn blood, the warmth melted through her gown of frost. Hans pulled off his cravat to staunch the bleeding. The Queen’s white hair was dyed scarlet from where a chunk of chandelier had hit her. Once he was sure she wasn’t in immediate danger Hans rounded on the Duke’s men. 

“ _ You _ .” He snarled as he drew himself up to his full height. Hans may be unlucky 13th in line but that just meant he had years of his siblings pulling rank to draw from. He turned to the other men. “By the authority of Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle these two men are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

The Dukes men blustered and struggled as Han’s men freed them but no one else made a move to attack the Queen. Hans scooped Her Unconcious Majesty up into his arms. Had it only been 2 days ago he had done the same to Anna, smiling as she giggled? Queen Elsa bore a striking resemblance to her sister but where Anna was all curves, warm and soft, Her Majesty was all sharp angles, cold and pointy. The blood just made her skin look all the paler and the way she curled into herself made her look small, more like his niece than his fiancee’s older sister. 

“You three,” Hans said to the guards that weren’t busy apprehending the would be assassins, “Search the castle, we need to know if Princess Anna is here.” 

He tried to ignore the sinking feeling when they came back empty handed. A small voice in his head argued that the Queen was dangerous, that she could have done anything to Anna, that she needed to be stopped. He ignored it. The ride back to the palace was done in solemn silence. After an hour or so of studying her slack face and small smile Hans realized that he had never seen the Queen happy. At the coronation there had been something strained in her smile before it gave way to creased confusion and then wide eyed terror. The Queen had never hurt anyone intentionally, instead her ice spikes just kept people from getting close to her. Even when she attacked the Duke’s men it had been for her own protection.

_ All you know how to do is shut people out! _

He couldn’t forget the the look on Anna’s face as she watched her sister run away-as if her entire world had just disappeared. He couldn’t hurt the Queen even if he wanted to, he couldn’t do that to Anna. Not when she had been one of the only people to ever  _ see _ him. Hans didn’t want to think about what might have happened to Elsa if he hadn’t ruined the crossbows aim. She was only a few months older than him and she had to carry the weight of a country and the secret of her own power. He wondered if maybe they could be friends under different circumstances.  _ Could _ \- why was he thinking like this? The Queen wasn’t evil or villainous, just lonely and scared. She was alive, safe, and even if he didn’t get permission to marry Anna he wouldn’t mind staying here in Arendelle where he was treated like he  _ mattered.  _

It was a relief to see the castle coming ever closer. The citizens were still desperately trying to save what food and wood they could from the snow with bonfires blazing on every corner. Hans desperately hoped that the Queen could not only stop the winter, but reverse any of the effects. If she couldn’t...Hans didn't want to think about how many people a famine like this would kill. 

_ Take her to the dungeon, _ the voice in his head whispered as they approached the looming gates,  _ she’s dangerous- a threat to your power that must be addressed. _ Hans shook his head as if that would drive away the intrusive thoughts. He couldn’t imprison the Queen of a forgien nation, it would be a coupe, dangerous and stupid and  _ pointless.  _

“Which way to the Queen’s chamber?” Hans asked the dignified older woman who had met him in the front hall. He thanked her for the directions and carried the Queen through the palace. His arms had ached and burned at first but now they just felt like lead. He set Elsa down on her bed. 

“I won’t let any harm come to you or your sister,” Hans whispered to the Queen’s still form. He had left the men with instructions to continue the search for Princess Anna but he didn’t trust anyone enough to leave the Queen alone. He settled into the window bench and waited. 

It was about an hour before the Queen stirred with a small noise but her return to consciousness did nothing to ease the pit in Hans’ stomach. Her devastated expression told him everything he needed to know. She couldn’t stop the winter and thousands of people were going to die. He excused himself, leaving her to cry in private while he fought the urge to scream. The chancellors words haunted him. They said he was Arendelle’s only hope if Princess Anna was not found but Hans knew Arendelle was as good as dead even if she was. 

He hadn’t thought it could get any worse. So of course that's when the same woman who had guided him to the Queens chambers found him, looking resolute despite the redness in her eyes, and her words sent the world crashing down around him. 

Anna had returned. Anna was dead. Frozen into a block of ice.

He excused himself, waving away her condolences and the chancellor's trying to speak with him. He needed to see the Queen. He needed to know if she had done this on purpose- if she even knew she had done it. 

He could hear the winds picking up and the closer he got to the Queens room the colder it became. He was glad he hadn't shed his cloak earlier, burying his nose into the collar. He had expected the Queens room to be filled with snow, but he hadn't been expecting to open the door to a room opening up to the frozen fjord. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

No. Hans stopped trying to hide away from the biting cold and ran into the blizzard desperately searching for the Queen. He didn't know what he would do if he found her but he needed to know. 

Anna had loved her sister. Sure they had their difficulties but Anna had been brave enough to go after her without hesitation. He needed to know if Elsa realized that. There was the shadow of a figure he could just barely make out through the blizzard. 

"Elsa!" He called, not even caring that he was addressing the Queen in such an informal manner, he needed to get her attention. 

"Anna is dead!" He called, a sob catching in his chest as he felt tears begin to freeze to his eyelashes. 

"Did you hear me," he bellowed over the howling wind, "Your sister is dead because of you." 

Evidently that was enough to catch Elsa's attention because there was a cry as she fell to her knees, the blizzard dissipating so quickly Hans nearly tripped over without the wind to brace against. 

He hadn't meant to say it that way, hadn't meant to be cruel, but Anna's death had left a gaping hole with nothing but jagged edges. He had only known Anna for a few days but he had hoped-  _ wanted  _ to spend the rest of his life getting to know her better. Her laughter had made him feel giddier than all the champagne in the world and her smile had been so bright and  _ Elsa had stolen that from him. Villain, monster, demon, killed her own sister, doomed the entire kingdom- the world _ \-  _ if she won't lift the winter we will  _ **_make her_ ** _. _

The pain was turning to anger, rage solidifying in him like a shard of glass, sharp edges longing to be turned against the world and make it  _ bleed _ . His hand was on the hilt of his sword and he didn't know when he had unsheathed it but the next thing he knew was the crash of metal against ice as the blade shattered and a force knocked him back. 

He blinked up at the steely gray sky, dazed as the cold seeped into his bones. He pushed himself up. Had Elsa conjured a wall of ice? Is that what had stopped him? His eyes landed on the statue and he wanted to scream. Had Elsa conjured a sculpture of her sister just to hurt him? Did Anna truly mean that little to her that she would use her as a shield? 

He scrambled to his feet. Was it really only a few hours ago he had stopped the Dukes men from doing the same thing? Why had he stopped them? And why was Elsa clinging to the statue and sobbing like someone had ripped her heart out in front of her? 

Hans watched, bewildered and dazed. Who was the blond man rushing over to her and was that a snowman? Who had had the time to build  _ that _ ? And it was  _ talking what the hell? _

He moved closer and stopped dead in his tracks as color began to seep into the statue, as ice turned to fabric turned to skin and then Anna was hugging her sister and Hans felt like he had been sucker punched.

Anna was  _ alive _ . Anna had stepped between him and her sister and if she had turned to ice a second later… Hans wanted to vomit. He had almost killed Anna, intended to kill Elsa.  _ Why?  _ The voice in his head whispering had fallen silent. Had it ever been there to start with? He watched as the ice around them began to melt and he couldn't even feel relief. 

What had  _ happened? _ He rubbed at his forehead in a vain attempt to clear the fog of confusion. He looked up and Anna was approaching him and all he could do was smile in relief that she was okay. And then she punched him in the face sending him flying off the ice platform and into the frigid water. 

Hans was almost glad to be shipped home in disgrace. He couldn't take the way Anna looked at him- like he was the lowest of all scum- and he couldn't blame her. He had almost killed her sister- nearly killed  _ her _ and he didn't even know why. It still hurt. 


End file.
